De Amores, Maldiciones y Duendes
by Azabache180
Summary: Asesino de Duendes, aventurero de plata especialista en duendes se enfrentara a su mayor reto hasta los momentos, intentar superar una maldición que ha alterado sus prioridades sacando a la luz sus instintos reprimidos, y con un grupos de chicas detrás de el ¿Podrá ser capaz de resistir?, GSxHarem, smut fic
1. La Maldicion de la Bruja

**A/N: este fic esta hecho como una practica de mi parte para escribir smut y romance, no esperan un gran plot o una gran historia sera un fic corto que tratara a goblin slayer cogiendo con el universo, como escuchar goblin slayer cogiendo con varias chicas, seran capitulos cortos y no creo que pase de 8 o 10 capitulos, solo apto para adultos asi que niños no lean esto, con la advertencia fuera del camino espero disfruten estas historias cortas y den su opinion sobre que tal lo ven ya que desearia ver como me va escribiendo smut.**

De Amores, Maldiciones y Duendes

Prologo

"La Maldición de la Bruja"

El frio viento del atardecer soplaba sobre sus caras congelando incluso la muy bien trenzada barba de Chaman Enano; el grupo de aventureros caminaba en dirección de una cueva donde habían sido avistados los duendes de la zona, en la delantera estaba el impasible Asesino de Duendes, con su armadura barata, abollada y sucia, su casco sin cuernos, su pequeño escudo redondo y una espada corta estándar… ciertamente su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, los aventureros en el gremio se burlaban de su rara apariencia pero para los presente no había duda que no había nadie mejor calificado para la tarea que él.

Siguiéndolo de cerca hombro con hombro estaba Elfa Arquera, su agraciada cabellera verde se movía con el viento mientras sus largas orejas se movían en todas direcciones en busca de cualquier sonido fuera de lo normal, en sus manos, arco y flecha estaban. Unos pasos detrás de ella Chaman Enano tarareaba una leve tonada mientras se acariciaba con lentitud las trenzas de su barba pensativo, siguiéndolo Sacerdotisa sostenía con fuerza su báculo, resonando los aros de mental que lo adornaban con cada paso que daba, caminaba cuidadosa intentando sostener su gorro blanco para que este no se lo llevara el viento.

Terminando la fila Sacerdote Lagarto se alzaba como el centinela del grupo, observando todo con ojo atento a cualquier irregularidad en el bosque oscuro con sus catalizadores listos si de llamarlos era necesario. El grupo aunque poco común –no era todo los días que se encontraba un equipo de aventureros conformado por casi todas las razas que se les puede orar— era una de los mejores -o eso creía el pequeño pueblo que los había contratado- para exterminar la plaga conocida como duendes.

—Adelante— anuncio la voz de Elfa Arquera tomando la delantera del grupo, con la agilidad de un gato se posiciono detrás de un roble grueso mientras su ojos escaneaban los alrededores en busca de algún centinela o patrulla, a pesar de la largas sombras que cubrían el bosque oscuro Elfa arquera no tenía problema alguno para ver el mínimo detalle, una de la ventajas de su raza a diferencia de Asesino de Duendes el cual con la perdida de luz natural delegaba la tarea a ella para detectar al enemigo.

Delante del grupo la entrada oscura a una cueva yacía en silencio, su objetivo dentro de esta

—No parece haber nadie— anuncio Elfa Arquera luego de unos segundos.

—Mhhh— sonó la voz de Asesino de Duendes mientras observaba la entrada.

—Mi señor Asesino de Duendes, ¿acaso nos equivocamos de sitio?— pregunto Sacerdote Largarte mientras colocaba sus manos de una extraña forma.

—De que hablas, escamoso— resoplo Enano Chaman dejando escapar un extraño sonido gutural en protesta —los rastros apuntaban hacia aquí, a menos que los pequeños diablillos sepan enmascaras sus huellas creo que este es el lugar.

Por su parte Sacerdotisa se mantuvo en silencio analizando su situación al igual que Asesino de duendes.

—No veo ningún tótem— dijo la voz de Sacerdotisa deteniendo la muy común discusión entre Enano Chaman y Elfa Arquera, no se podía considerar una aventura con ellos a menos que hubiera una discusión entre estos.

—Si— dijo la metálica voz de Asesino de duendes, si tan solo pudiera usar una de sus bombas, hubiera preferido a ahogarlos en humo y que ellos tuviera que salir a tener que entrar en la cueva sin ninguna información extra, pero su promesa a Elfa Arquera todavía estaba presente en su mente, _Sin ahogarlos, sin envenenarlos, sin quemarlos…,_ la lista se hacía cada vez más extensa con cada aventura que compartían, a veces la chica de dos mil años de edad podía ser algo exigente de complacer.

Si no había chaman ¿Entonces quien estaba controlando las avanzadas de los duendes?

—¿hobgoblin? Tal vez— compartió Elfa arquera.

—No— susurro Asesino de duendes —Algo más, muy organizados.

—¿Un paladín Duende?¿Un Lord?¿Un Campeón?— propuso Sacerdotisa con temor, recordando sus últimas aventuras, con cada nueva misión de asesinato de duendes su temor por encontrarse con algo cada vez más fuerte aumentaba

—Tal vez

Hacía cinco días que una solicitud de exterminio había llegado al gremio, dos poblados de la frontera habían sido atacados por duendes, sus cosechas saqueadas y sus mujeres raptadas, un enviado había ido al gremio y colocado la solicitud, como siempre la recompensa no pasaba el puñado de monedas de oro por lo cual nadie le daba una segunda mirada a la solicitud en la cartelera más aun cuando se trataba de duendes, para su mala suerte un grupo de aventureros de obsidiana habían ido a investigar pero el gremio no volvió a escuchar de ellos, una historia que al parecer no tenía final.

Recepcionista le había pedido que investigara el paradero de los aventureros y que terminara la tarea de ser posible, el como siempre había aceptado preparándose para ir solo hasta que la dulce voz de Sacerdotisa se hizo presente uniéndose a su grupo sin pensar y luego de sacerdotisa, Elfa Arquera, Enano Chaman y Sacerdote Lagarto se unieron también en lo que Elfa Arquera había llamado una aventura para salvar aventureros, pero para él era solo una petición de exterminio de duendes más…algo que haría complacido.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo este estaba siendo atacado, con una rápida intervención habían exterminado los quince duendes, pero Asesino de duende se dio cuenta que había algo o alguien más detrás de los ataques, los duendes estaban bien armados y su ataque había sido coordinado, no todos los días tres poblados eran atacado a intervalos de dos días, algo estaba pasando, más aun cuando no todas las mujeres habían sido raptadas, ancianas, o con defecto o cicatrices eran dejadas atrás…una corazonada le decía que tuviera cuidado pero sin poder usar sus estrategias tenía que ingeniárselas.

— ¿Algún plan Mi señor Asesino de duendos?— consulto Sacerdote Lagarto, el silencio había caído en el grupo, nadie parecía tener un plan.

—Si— confirmo el mientras desenvainaba su espada de tamaño irregular mientras en su mente los engranajes formulaban.

No le gustaba para nada la situación.

Sin mapa.

Sin idea de quien era su enemigo.

Sin saber cuándo duendes debían esperar

Pero si algo era el experto era en…

—Matamos a todos los duendes.

β

Dos patrullas, un centinela y un grupo pequeño de duendes ebrios para un total de diez, si la cuenta de Asesino de duendes era correctas –estas siempre lo eran-, el grupo de aventureros se había adentrado en la guarida de duendes dándose cuenta de inmediato que lo que parecía ser una pequeña cueva eran en realidad un elaborado conjunto de pasillos de piedra los cuales se intercomunicaban entre si varias habitaciones vacías adornaban las paredes mientras la suciedad, la mugre y sangre seca pintaban un acogedor habiente, la oscuridad del lugar solo era superado por los chillidos y extraños sonidos provenientes de los oscuros corredores

—Por aquí— dijo Chaman Enano mientras señalaba a la derecha haciendo que el grupo lo siguiera, Asesino de Duendes le había dado el mando al enano aventurero ya que con su visión el cual le permitía ver en la oscuridad y su afinidad y experiencia con la piedra era el mejor guía para el grupo todo lo contrario a Asesino de duendes el cual solo podía ver hasta donde su antorcha alumbraba

El lugar parecía ser un viejo fuerte subterráneo, o parte de este ya que había ciertos lugares que la madre tierra había reclamado así como derrumbes obstruían el paso, según lo comentado por Chaman Enano la arquitectura y la construcción parecía enano pero había cierto toques humanos que no reconocía, en pocas palabras una vieja ruina de la era de los dioses caída en desgracia, abandonada y que ahora servía como hogar para los duendes una historia que ya había visto muchas veces

—No me gusta nada de esto— susurro Elfa Arquera con su arco tensado a la espera de un ataque sorpresa mientras su orejas bailaban en busca de algún sonido

Sacerdotisa asintió con la cabeza mientras sus delicadas manos apretaban fuerza su báculo dejando sus nudillos pálidos, el frio del lugar se le colaba en los huesos dándole una muy mala sensación pero ¿de cuándo acá el entrar en la guarida de los duendos no lo hacía?

—Deberías dejar de quejarte Oreja Largas— se bufo el enano iniciando una de sus acostumbradas discusiones con Arquera Elfa la cual no tarde en responder

— ¿Qué va a saber un enano?— el tono de arquera Elfa era burlista pero sus palabras no llevaban intención detrás de ella

—Una chica con un pecho como un yunque no deb…— las palabras de Chaman Enano

—Deberían guardar las discusiones para cuando estemos en un lugar algo más agradable queridos compañeros— intervino Sacerdote Lagarto en un susurro causando que la discusión muriera antes de que comenzara, Sacerdotisa suspiro agradecida por la intervención de Hombre Lagarto el único que era capaz de detener a ambos.

—Alto— ordeno Asesino de duendes causando que Chaman enano se detuviera al igual que el resto, delante de ellos el pasillo se dividía en dos, una bifurcación.

Sin esperar chaman enano se arrodillo en el suelo observando detalladamente las marcas y el dejaste en suelo, la piedra podía contar su historia si sabias leerla —A la izquierda— dijo el luego de unos segundos en silencio —El fuerte del grupo va a la izquierda el desgate en la losa de piedra es considerable— ¿Así que podía ser un nido complicado? —Pero a la derecha…han arrastrado algo recientemente, hay sangre seca reciente en esa dirección

—Ya veo— susurro Asesino de duendes el cual sin comentar o sin explicar comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, el resto del grupo comenzó a seguirlo sin preguntar, todos ya sabían que había a la derecha, sacerdotisa dejo escapar una simple plegaria a madre tierra pidiendo que estuvieran a tiempo.

Con suma alertar y paso ligero llegaron a un par de puertas de maderas, quejidos de dolor y chillidos de duendes se podían escuchar por las rendijas mientras un hedor a mierda, sangre y carne putrefacta inundaba sus sentidos, a pesar del fuerte olor solo el rostro de Elfa Arquera revelaba alguna incomodidad, como había dicho sacerdotisa en su primera aventura juntas, te acostumbras.

—Entrare yo primero, está preparada— anuncio Asesino de duende posando su mirada, si se podía llamar mirada a la parte frontal de su casco en sacerdotisa, la cual asintió sabiendo su labor —no gasten sus hechizos, no estoy seguro que podamos encontrar más adelante— Chaman enano y Sacerdote Lagarto asintieron, cuando de duendes se trataba asesino de duendes era el experto y nadie solía contradecir su palabra o sus planes.

—¿Qué hay de mí?— pregunto Elfa Arquera

—Mata cuantos puedas

Sin más el grupo se preparó para el asalto; con una fuerte patada asesino de duendes derrumbo la puerta doble dejando ver un salón o lo que parecía ser uno, pilas de huesos y viseras adornaban el suelo asentando la imagen de horror, delante de ellos atadas a uno de los pilares que soportaban el techo un grupo de cuatro chicas jóvenes temblaban de miedo estaban completamente desnudas exponiendo su partes privadas a la mirada lasciva de los duendes, un trozo de tela cubría sus bocas evitando cualquier sonido de su parte, pero a pesar del evidente horror en sus rostros lucían en buenas condiciones, algo poco común en el comportamiento de los duendes dejar a tan bellas doncellas libres de sus garras.

Dos de los pequeños diablillos se encontraban disfrutando de una de las chicas, esta lucia algo diferente a las demás, su piel arrugada, cuerpo demacrado…como si no hubiera comido en meses y ojos sin vida, pero eso no era motivo para que los duendes no pudieran satisfacer su libido ya que disfrutaban del pobre cuerpo de la mujer con gusto, uno sostenía las piernas mientras otro penetraba su sexo, _bestias del mal_.

—¡Groorb!— fue el chillido de uno de los duendes dándose cuenta que no estaban solos, más aun sorprendido cuando la puerta fue reventada por la patada de asesino de duendes .

— _Madre tierra que rebosas de piedad ¡por favor concede tu luz sagrada, a nosotros perdidos en la oscuridad…_ **Luz Sagrada**

Una brillante luz ilumino todo el salón alzándose sobre el asesino de duendes como si del sol se tratase, cegando a todos los duendes.

 _Cinco, dos adelante dos en el fondo y uno a la derecha cerca de los barriles_

Con sus enemigos contados Asesino de duendes salió corriendo hacia adelante en dirección de los dos duendes encima de la mujer aprovechando la ceguera momentánea para abalanzarse sobre ellos, como un oso lo hacía sobre su presa.

Dos flechas pasaron a un lado como un rayo, resonando en sus oídos, estas disparadas del arco de Elfa arquera la cual aprovecho el milagro de sacerdotisa para atacar, cada una de las flechas se enterró en los dos duendes del fondo, estos sonaron como un saco de papas al caer al suelo muertos —Dos— conto el mientras enterraba su espada en el duende que violaba al cuerpo de la pobre chica fallecida —tres

Sintiendo su espada embarrarse de sangre y grasa la saco del duende el cual cayó muerto, su compañero que todavía estaba intentando orientarse fue recibido por un corte de limpio del Asesino de Duendes, decapitándolo en el instante —Son cuatro y falta uno.

El ultimo duende había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y se había posicionado detrás de uno de los barriles, ya sea por temor o cobardia, pero antes de que pudiera tomar las armas en venganza por la muerte de sus compañeros una antorcha impacto en su rostro quemando su cara y atravesando su cráneo, una explosión de sangre y sesos emparamaron la paredes detrás del duende salpicando la armadura abollada y sucia de Asesino de duendes.

—Quince— dijo el en voz mecánica terminado su cuenta total y lanzando la antorcha al suelo, está ya no serviría para alumbrar el camino, rápidamente observo el estado de su espada notando leves melladuras en el filo, todavía podría servir para matar dos duendes más, incluso tres si la llevaba al límite; guardando la espada en su funda metió su mano en su bolsa sacando una antorcha nueva y encendiéndola mientras Sacerdote Lagarto y Sacerdotisa se acercaban a las víctimas, las pobres chicas que seguramente terminarían traumadas luego de esta experiencia.

— ¿De verdad tienes que hacer eso cada vez?— sonó el quejido de Elfa arquera la cual había terciado su arco sobre su hombro —De verdad Orcbolg, cada vez que vas tras duendes terminas bañado en sus entrañas, estoy comenzando a pensar que te gusta

— ¿eso es así?

—Si— respondió ella acercándose a las chicas.

Con su queja conocida el grupo procedió a trabajar en desatar a las jóvenes las cuales sus ojos brillaban con adoración y gratitud pero sus mejillas sonrojadas revelaban su incomodidad ante la desnudez que poseían, mientras Sacerdote Lagarto desataba el amarre de las chicas y Sacerdotisa soltaba los nudos de los bucales, Asesino de duendes aprovecho para explorar el salón en busca de pistas, o más enemigos, asegurándose que los duendes asesinados estuviera cien por ciento muertos sin desaprovechar la oportunidad para apoderarse de un par de dagas y un hacha en buen estado en posesión de estos.

—¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!— fueran las primera palabras de las chicas apenas sacerdotisa termino de soltar los nudos mientras se abalanzabas sobre Sacerdote Lagarto y Sacerdotisa en un abrazo de agradecimiento, Elfa Arquera y Enano Chaman observaban la escena con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—Esta bien, todo estará bien— susurro Sacerdotisa en el oído de una de las chicas, la más joven de ellas…la pobre no debía ser mayor de catorce años, esta se había roto en llanto en los hombros de sacerdotisa, la cual solo podía darle una palabras de alientos mientras acariciaba con suavidad la espalda de la chica, habiendo visto este horror muchas veces.

— ¿Se encuentran todas bien?— pregunto Asesino de duende observando el buen estado de las chicas

—Si…en lo que cabe— susurro la mayor del grupo una joven de cabellos color miel y ojos plateados, una belleza natural poco común en los poblados de la frontera

—¿Ellos…Ellos...Lo hicieron?— intento pregunta Elfa arquera pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta ante el peso de lo que realmente quería conocer

La chica negó entendiendo la pregunta mientras se abrazaba con fuerza, como si todavía pudiera sentir las manos sucias de las bestias sobre su piel, pero antes de que pudiera responder una cálida manta se posó sobre sus hombros cubriendo su expuesto cuerpo liberándola de esas terrible sensación de garras sobre su cuerpo, levantando la vista se encontró con Asesino de Duendes el cual había sacado su manta de acampar para cubrir a la chica —Gracias— dijo la chica aferrándose a la cálida manta pero sus pablaras tenían mayor profundidad que solo el gesto del hombre en armadura —No, ellos no nos violaron— informo la chica luego de unos momentos en silencio —Pero se llevaron a la hija del herrero hacia otro lado…pobre

—Curioso— dijo sacerdote Lagarto mientras imitaba a Asesino de duendes y sacaba su manta de campamento para cubrir las chicas, el resto del grupo siguió el ejemplo hasta que todas las chicas estuvieron protegidas.

—Lo intentaron, pero esa cosa…esa cosa les ordeno que no— el interés de asesino de duendes se puso en alerta.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Sacerdotisa curiosa.

—Era una mujer…o lo que parecía una mujer, tenía orejas largas, su cara, dioses nunca había visto algo tan horripilante, desprendería un hedor a muerte su piel oscura y mellada…

—Una elfa— intervino Elfa arquera detallando el rasgo principal de su raza —Una Elfa oscura

—Si— dijo la chica —Parecía una Elfa, tenían un bastón inmenso pero sus ojos…sus ojos no eran de este mundo, ella los controla, les ordena que hacer— termino de informar la chica

—Una Elfa, probablemente lazadora de hechizos, si el bastón es un catalizador claro— murmuro Enano Chaman sobándose la barba

—Una Bruja… una Bruja Elfa Oscura— dijo Asesino de duendes reconociendo a su enemigo, el líder del nido, mientras recuerdos del festival de la cosecha salían a flote.

—Disculpe señor— dijo una delicada voz en dirección de Asesino de duendes, era otra de las chicas una chica de pelo negro corto y ojos verdes su mirada esperanzada estaba posada en las ranuras del casco de asesino de duendes, el cual sus ojo rojo se podían ver brillando en la oscuridad con furia

—Si

—¿es acaso usted señor, el Asesino de duendes?— pregunto ella con leve curiosidad, había escuchados la historias en la taberna del pueblo, un aventurero de rango plata, amable y servicial que ayudaba a los pueblos azotados por los duendes sin importarle la recompensa y sin pedir nada a cambio, el aventurero más amado de la frontera o así lo había llamado el trovador errante que había aparecido en el pueblo un día

—Si

—Estamos a salvo— murmuro ella sin poder contener más las lágrimas, la emoción de poder sentirse a salvo de nuevo… si las historias de este aventurero eran verdad no existía nada que pudiera detenerlo en su camino para acabar con los duendes, un calor se expandió por su débil cuerpo mientras un deseo de venganza la dominaba—Por favor se lo pido, no …se lo suplico, matelos… matelos a todos, que no quede ningún duende con vida— pidió la chica mientras se aferraba a la pierna de asesino de duendes, que esos animales sintieran la furia por lo que habían echo

Asesino de duendes asintió mientras en voz mecánica, casi fría respondía

—Ningún duende con vida

β

Luego de que Sacerdote Lagarto creara un guerrero colmillo de dragón y este guiara al grupo de chicas a la salida y las acompañara al pueblo, el grupo de aventureros siguió su expedición de las ruinas, habiendo explorado el lado izquierdo solo faltaba limpiar el lado derecho en donde seguro estaría la cabecilla de los duendes.

Llegaron a otro pasillo con puertas dobles, este parecía más grande que el anterior y más cuidado, dos centinelas estaban posicionados a cada lado de la puerta protegiéndola de visitantes nos deseados.

—GROOBR

—GOOBOR

Eran los chillidos entre los aburridos centinelas, ninguno parecía que estuviera interesado en estar ahí ya que cada pocos segundos giraban a ver las puertas de madera con deseo, como si quisieran estar al otro lado.

—Solo dos— susurro Elfa arquera volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pared con el grupo, todos estaban en el cruce del pasillo a pocos metros de la puerta —Puedo acabarlos de aquí en silencio

—Hazlo— pidió Asesino de duendes, Elfa arquera asintió

Con delicadeza tomo dos flechas de su carcaj colocándolas sobre el arco, este este fue tensado con delicadeza dejando las flechas separadas entre la punta y unidas en la colas formando un leve Angulo, con su arma preparada Elfa arquera salió de la pared quedando frente a frente a los centinelas, pero con su arco acostado y con su munición preparada, disparo, liberando las flechas que se separaban en el aire en dirección de cada uno de los duendes, antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo las flechas impactaron en sus cráneos atravesándolos limpiamente, ambos cayeron muertos antes de poder dar la alarma al resto

—Diecisiete— murmuro Asesino de duendes el cual caminaba en dirección de las puertas

—Buen tiro, orejas largas— comento Chaman Enano

—Ciertamente—complemento Sacerdote Largar caminando con sus manos en su señal acostumbrada

—Je, ¿Qué os puedo decir?— dijo ella engreída sacando pecho ante las palabras de sus compañeros mientras sonreí

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza yunque— dijo con una carcajada chaman enano llamándolo por su apodo menos preferido de la chica pero Elfa arquera se ahorró en responderle, eso sí, recordando el insulto para cobrárselas cuando estuvieran en otro sitio menos peligroso

Con la charla muerte el grupo volvió a avanzar, esta vez con la sutileza de un gato, Elfa arquera abrió la puertas dobles levemente, solo lo necesario para echar una ojeada de lo que había al otro lado, sin detectar más duendes abrió una puerta por completo, revelando un par de escaleras a cada lado que bajan a un salón de fiesta, un enorme salón repleto de duendes, hacia los costados dos balcones y abajo en el otro extremo vigilando todo el salón un enorme trono de piedra vacío

Un banquete, las sucias bestias se estaban dando un banqueta, comida y bebida sobraba en la mesa mientras las sucias y pequeñas manos de los duendes se llevaba la comida a la boca con desesperación, seguramente era la cosecha y el ganado de los poblados que habían estado atacando

—Son muchos— susurro sacerdotisa apretando con fuerza su báculo, comenzado a llenarse de inseguridad, solo le quedaban dos hechizos y abajo en el salón habían muchos duendes, no estaba segura sí podrían matarlos a todos

—treinta dos— conto asesino de duendes

—Orcblog— llamo Elfa arquera sabiendo muy bien que las flechas en su carcaj no serian suficientes —¿alguna idea?

Asesino de duendes asintió —Algunas

—¿Te importaría compartirlas corta-barbas?

—No

El grupo se silenció a la espera de la explicación del plan de asesino de duendes pera esta nunca llego, ciertamente nadie le pregunto cuál era su idea

Elfa arquera hartándose del silencio interrumpió —El plan, orblog, dinos el plan, jezz— bufo ella tensa mientras las conversaciones sin sentido de los duendes resonaban por todo el lugar

Asesino de duendes asintió mientras metía su mano en su bolsa, sacerdotisa podía jurar que esa bolsa tenía alguna clase de magia ya que asesino de duendes tenía toda clase de artilugio en ella, sacando su mano revelo una vasija lo suficientemente pequeña como para caber en su mano, la tapa cubierta por una lona de cuero amarrado con cuerda fina, en el tope revelaba un trozo de soga corta, un minero que había conocido le enseño esa extraña mezcla la cual si era expuesta a una chispa se volvía muy volátil ocasionando una fuerte explosión, está la usaban mucho para hacer perforaciones en rocas de enorme tamaño, hoy la usaría para hacer estallar duendes

—luego de que lance esto, sacerdotisa lanza protección, enano prepara uno de tus hechizos y bombardéalos

—Entendido

—Elfa baja lo que puedas y tu crea un guerrero colmillo de dragón para que nos asista cuando bajemos— sacerdote lagarto asintió mientras sacaba sus catalizadores para lanzar el milagro de sus ancestros

Luego de unos segundos todo estaba listo, sacerdotisa apretaba con fuerza su báculo, el guerrero colmillo de dragón estaba listo para atacar, Elfa arquera tenía su arco tensado y sus flechas listas mientras chaman enano estaba esperando la acción. Sin esperar más asesino de duendes acerco la antorche a su mano donde reposaba la vasija encendiendo en llamas la mecha, sin dudarlo lanzo la vasija como si fuera un proyectil directo al centro de la sala, ninguno de los duendes se lo esperaba

Un sonido estruendoso y una luz cegadora invadieron el lugar al mismo tiempo que sacerdotisa recitaba

— _Madre tierra que rebosas de piedad, por el poder de la tierra, concede seguridad a nosotros que somos débiles…_ **Protección**

El milagro de sacerdotisa fue a tiempo ya que una nube de humo y un par de fragmentos salieron disparados en dirección del grupo siendo bloqueados por la barrera invisible.

Cuando el humo se disipo, la mesas llenas de comida habían sido destruidas, ahora trozos de piernas y brazos adornaban el piso —treinta y siete— aumento el conteo de asesino de duendes, lo que significaba que todavía quedaban doce con vida

—Vamos— dijo Asesino de duendes apretando el hacha que había robado mientras baja la escaleras seguido de sacerdote lagarto y el guerrero colmillo de dragón, la explosión no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para acabar con todos, algunos ya se habían recuperado y se preparaban para cobrar venganza sobre los aventureros

Los ojos rojos de asesino de duendes podían verse brillar en la oscuridad del salón

β

Podían escuchar murmullos al otro lado de la puerta de madera, en el suelo signos de lucha indicaban que este era el sitio correcto, al parecer la hija del herrero que el grupo de chicas había nombrado fue arrastrada hasta aquí ya que no habían encontrado ni a la chica ni su cuerpo en el salón infestado de duendes, el festín en marcha había sido arruinado y terminado por el grupo de aventureros para un total de cuarenta y nueve duendes asesinados en total un numero bastante grande para los pequeños nidos que asesino de duendes estaba acostumbrado a destruir, pero la cabecilla todavía estaba con vida, la Elfa oscura no había estado durante el festín

—¿Listos?— pregunto asesino de duendes al grupo el cual mostraba leves signos de cansancio, no sabían cuántas horas habían pasado desde que se habían adentrado en las ruinas

—solo me quedan flechas de duendes…son asquerosas— dijo Elfa arquera la cual tuvo que llenar su carcaj con flechas de duendes ya que sus preciadas flechas de elfo se habían agotado durando el asalto al salón

—A mí solo me queda un hechizo— comento sacerdotisa

—Solo mi espada— dijo sacerdote lagarto habiendo agotado sus catalizadores, pero para suerte de todos chaman enano todavía tenía varios hechizos disponibles

—Entendido— dijo asesino de duendes mientras se prepara a patear la puerta, habiendo espiado al otro lado de la habitación su objetivo se encontrada sola, no había duendes a la vista, sin más preámbulos asesino de duendes pateo la vieja puerta de madera derribándola de un solo empujón revelando al otro lado la bruja Elfa oscura, de pies sobre un altar, en sus pies la hija del herrero inconsciente pero respirando, mientras un enorme circulo ritual dibujado en sangre las rodeaba

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!— grito la bruja mientras alzaba su enorme bastón de madera en dirección del grupo de aventureros

—Ahora— grito asesino de duendes dándole paso a Elfa arquera para que disparara dos flechas, pero estas rebotaron en una barrera invisible

—¿Dónde están mis siervos?— exigió ella mientras un aura oscura comenzaba rodearla —¡Pagaran su insolencia!

—debe tener un anillo de protección— dijo chaman enano notando que los labios de la bruja moverse rápidamente, mientras la punta del bastón la cual apuntaba hacia ellos se iluminaba como un sol, sacerdotisa sin pesarlo intervino

— _Madre tierra que rebosas de piedad, por el poder de la tierra, concede seguridad a nosotros que somos débiles…_ **Protección**

Al mismo tiempo que una enorme bola de fuego salía del bastón de la bruja hacia ellos, pero esta fue bloqueado por protección, el milagro de la sacerdotisa

— _¡Salgan gnomos es hora de trabajar, ahora no se atrevan a eludir su deber, un poco de polvo pude no causar ningún shock y hacer mil piedra preciosas!_ … **!RÁFAGA DE ROCAS!**

Una lluvia de rocas fue lanzada en dirección de la bruja pero estas fueron desviadas hacia un lado impacto en la pared

—Los hechizos tampoco tienen efecto— agrego chaman enano

Pero lo que ninguno había visto fueron los labios de la bruja moverse nuevamente, al parecer era experta en el lanzamiento de hechizos silencioso por lo cual no podían adivinar que hechizo lanzaría

—¡A un lado!— dijo Sacerdote Lagarto tomando de los brazos a Chaman Enano y Elfa arquera mientras un zigzag de relámpagos pasaban muy cerca de ellos, demasiado cerca

Mientras la bruja intercambia hechizos asesino de duendes había aprovechado la nube de humo creado por la bola de fuego y por la lluvia de rocas para colarse silenciosamente lo más cercano la bruja, aprovechando las columnas de la habitación y la distracción de sus compañeros, si los hechizos ni las flechas funcionaban entonces su espada era su única opción

Como un tigre asesino de duendes salto desde la sombras sorprendiendo a la bruja la cual intento golpearlo con su bastón pero asesino de duendes esquivo con facilidad mientras su espada se enterraba en el estómago de la bruja a cual dejo escapar un chillido de dolor mientras caía al suelo, sangre comenzaba a brotar su boca

—Eso fue anti climático— comento Elfa arquera mientras sacerdote lagarto la colocaba en el suelo nuevamente

—Asesino de Duendes, señor, ¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto sacerdotisa acercándose al hombre de armadura sucia

—Si— asintió este mientras giraba sobre sí mismo en busca de alguna otra amenaza pero no había mas nadie en la habitación aparte del cuerpo de la chica en el suelo

Sacerdotisa asintió alegre sabiendo que asesino de duendes no había sufrido durante su ataque, sin decir más se dirigió hacia la chica agachándose para corroborar su estado

— ¿Cómo está?— pregunto Elfa arquera

—Luce bien…por lo menos respira— dijo sacerdotisa

Pero mientras el grupo centraba su atención en la chica, la bruja la cual todavía se aferraba a la vida comenzó a mover sus labios mientras su mirada se posaba en la figura que la había apuñalado, mientras terminaba su encantamiento comenzó a levantar su mano con la última de sus fuerzas señalando con su dedo índice a asesino de duendes

—¡Orcbolg!— grito elfa arquera dándose cuenta del movimiento de la bruja rápidamente saco su arco y una flechas y sin esperar disparo hacia la cabeza de la bruja la cual murió al instante mientras su dedo señalaba hacia asesino de duendes

—Bien oreja largas— dijo chaman enano

Asesino de duendes asintió, al parecer la bruja había quedado con vida un error de su parte, un error que no volvería a cometer, pero lo que no sabía era que la bruja había podido terminar su encantamiento

Asesino de duendes simplemente era ignorante ante esto, cuando intento dar un paso sintió su cuerpo comenzaba a caer al suelo mientras la inconsciencia lo invadía, lo último que logro escuchar fue el grito preocupada de Sacerdotisa

La bruja había hecho su maldición


	2. Niñez

De Amores, Maldiciones y Duendes

Capítulo 1

"Niñez"

— ¡Buenos días!

Fue el saludo de granjera abriendo las ventanas de su habitación de par en par, siendo recibida por el frio aire de la mañana que movía sus mechones de pelo libremente, delante de ella como todas las mañanas estaba el, revisando la cerca en busca de fallos, envuelto en su armadura de cuero sucia y su cota de malla, en su brazo atado un escudo y en su cintura una espada de dudoso tamaño.

A pesar del aire frio de la mañana Granjera no le molestaba en lo más mínimo incluso cuando solo tenía puesta su ropa interior, con una sonrisa lo observaba trabajar meticulosamente mientras su considerable busto reposaba en el alfeizar de la ventana

—Umm— respondió el dándose la vuelta hacia ella pero apenas su visor se posó en la voluptuosa figura de granjera regreso su vista a la cerca como si la imagen de ella lo quemara —Buenos días— dijo el intentando salvar la apariencia, pero para granjera era algo que él nunca hacia

 _Extraño_

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto ella curiosa por su estado, hacía tres días atrás que había regresado de una aventura con su grupo, había pasado todo un día en su habitación recuperándose del cansancio, por lo que le comento sacerdotisa una bruja lo había impactado con un hechizo de lleno, su preocupación se había disparado pero la chica de pelo rubio le aseguro que no tenía nada por qué preocuparse, su milagro lo había sanado por completo

—Mejor

—¿Seguro?

—Si— se colocó de pie, habiendo terminado su inspección de la cerca —estaba pensando en ir al gremio…

—No— corto granjera de inmediato mientras tomaba una pose de regaño —Recepcionista dijo, _'nada de misiones de asesinato de duendes hasta que estés mejor'_

—Umm— fue el quejido irritado de asesino de duendes, su cuerpo ya estaba bien, pero sin la aprobación de recepcionista no podría tomar más tareas de exterminio de duendes algo que lo dejaba inquieto, más aun con el extraño calor que había estado experimentado estos días, cada vez que posaba su mirada en granjera un extraño deseo lo invadía…un deseo de pertenencia

—Bien— dijo el en derrota mientras la sonrisa en los labios de Granjera parecía bailar —Pero todavía necesito ir a dejar mi equipo para reparaciones

—Claro— dijo ella contenta de que el no decidiera ponerse en riesgo estando todavía herido —hace un día lindo no crees

—Si

—Debes estar hambriento estando despierto desde temprano, preparare algo para desayunar juntos

—entendido

—Sin mi tío aquí este sitio de verdad que se siente grande— su tío, el dueño de la granja había salido en un viaje a la capital, una feria de ganado, la más impórtate del año se celebraba y su tío había decido asistir en busca de nuevos animales para criar en la granja dejándola a ella a cargo de las labores de la granja —Luego que termine de atender a los animales podemos ir al gremio, te acompañare — no podía dejarlo ir solo estando herido

Asesino de duendos solo asintió, sintiendo un extraño vacío formarse en el fondo de su estomago

β

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba en una cama desconocida, el sol ya había salido por lo cual había estado fuera toda la noche, sea lo que sea que le lanzo la bruja fue lo suficientemente potente para derribarlo pero no matarlo.

Girando a ver sus alrededores nota la figura durmiente de sacerdotisa en la silla a un lado de su cama, la pobre lucia extenuada había sido un día largo para el grupo, con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama notando su armadura reposando en una mesa al otro extremo de la habitación, sin ganas de seguir durmiendo coloco la manta que lo había estado cubriendo sobre sacerdotisa la cual pareció agradecer el confort de la tibia tela sobre su piel y se dirigió hacia la armadura con la intención de colocársela sintiéndose desprotegido sin ella, podría ser atacado por duendes en cualquier momento, después de todo el lugar no era del todo seguro.

Con rapidez se colocó la mayoría de la armadura y estando a punto de colocarse el casco la puerta de su habitación fue abierta alertándolo de inmediato, soltando el casco llevo su mano al agarre de la espada girando hacia la puerta solo para encontrarse con la figura de una chica la cual sostenía una bandeja con comida

—Oh perdón, no pensé que estuvieras ya despierto y de pie señor— se apresuró a decir la chica al ver que había interrumpido al aventurero, asesino de duendes soltó el agarre sobre su espada al ver que no se trataba de un duende —¿Cómo se siente?— pregunto ella acercándose a él con una mirada preocupada

Asesino de duendes la miro fijamente, detallando sus ojos plateados y pelo color miel una leve cicatriz adornaba una de sus mejillas, sentía haberla visto antes —Bien— fue la respuesta seca de asesino de duendes

—Me alegra oírlo— comento ella en voz baja colocando la bandeja sobre la mesa —Debe tener Hambre, madre y yo preparamos algo de sopa…no quedo mucho de las provisiones luego de…— su voz comenzó a morir mientras sus ojos se perdían en un mal recuerdo, ciertamente el ataque de los duendes había afectado las reservas de la aldea, tal vez la siguiente cosecha mejoraría las cosas

—Está bien— comento asesino de duendes tomando uno de los tazones de madera —Esto bastara

La chica levanto su mirada, extraña ante las palabras del hombre delante de ella, un aventurero de plata como él no podría estar conforme con tan poco —debe estar bromeando ¿no señor?

Asesino de duendes no entiendo muy bien la pregunta

—después de lo que hizo por nosotros, por la aldea…este plato de sobras…siento que estamos insultando todo lo que ha hecho

—No

— ¿No?— la chica llevo su mirada confundida al rostro de asesino de duendes —Pero usted salvo la vida de mi hermana y de esas pobras chicas, salvo la aldea de ser destruida por los duendes, salvo la vida de todos…salvo mi vida ¿Acaso no le parece poco lo que le damos a cambio?— la mano de la chica se posó en el pecho de asesino de duendes —Ni siquiera podemos reunir el dinero para pagar la debida recompensa

—No la necesito— fue la respuesta final de asesino de duendes

Una leve risa se escapó de los carnosos labios de la chica mientras una par de lágrimas se colaban en sus ojos —de verdad eres como en las canciones señor asesino de duendes— susurro la joven acercándose aún más a asesino de duendes el cual comenzó a sentirse un poco incómodo ante la cercanía, algo que no había sucedido antes —de verdad eres diferente a los demás aventureros

—¿En se…— intervino asesino de duendes pero antes de que asesino de duendes pudiera responder la chica cerro la distancia entre ambos plantando sus cálidos labios en los de el en un casto beso, por su parte asesino de duendes había sido tomado completamente desprevenido

—Gracias— dijo la chica de forma sincera apartándose de los labios de asesino de duendes el cual sentía una extraña sensación consumirlo, un calor que nacía en el fondo de su estómago y que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, nunca antes se había sentido así, una voz en su nuca le gritaba que tomara a la chica entre sus brazos, que la hiciera de él, que era su derecho, pero tan rápido como vino el susurro así de rápido lo desecho ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —No sabría qué hacer si hubiera perdido a mi hermana, gracias de verdad señor asesino de duendes— la sonrisa en el rosto de la chica parecía iluminar la habitación

Asesino de duendes solo asintió, sin confiar en esos momentos en su voz

—Disfrute el desayuno, sus compañeros están en el comedor siendo atendidos por mi madre— sin más que decir la joven salió de la habitación dejando a un anonadado asesino de duendes el cual sentía su entrepierna apretada y su cuerpo hirviendo

¿Qué fue todo eso?

β

— ¡Buenos días!— fue el saludo alegre de elfa arquera mientras se dejaba caer en la silla a un lado de chaman enano, el cual había estado compartiendo un par de tragos con sacerdote lagarto en la taberna del gremio, lugar donde tenían residencia el grupo de aventureros

—Buenos días mi señora elfa—saludo sacerdote lagarto con una leve pose de sus manos

—Bah, tu voz en la mañana es igual de molesta que en todo el día— comento chaman enano causando leve molestia en elfa arquera pero todavía estaba muy soñolienta para pelear con chaman enano

—¡Una pinta de cerveza y un tazón de esa sopa de verduras!— grito elfa arquera a mesonera chica-bestia, la cual estaba pasando cerca de la mesa de ellos

Mesonera chica-bestia dio un leve salto sorprendida pero rápidamente se recuperó diciendo —en seguida—mesonera saliendo a la cocina a hacer el pedido, ya era pasada la hora ajetreada y la taberna estaba un poco vacía la mayoría de aventureros habían salió a trabajar en sus misiones y en la cartelera solo quedaban las tareas que nadie quería –goblins o caza de ratas gigantes- o misiones que requerían aventureros de alto rango como plata.

—¿Han visto a orcbolg?— pregunto elfa arquera al grupo mientras movía su cabeza en todas direcciones en busca del susodicho

—Ahora que lo menciona mi señora elfa, creo haberlo visto dirigirse al herrero— comento sacerdote lagarto

—creo que vi a corta barbas entrar con la chica de pelo rojo— aseguro chaman enano —lucia algo extraño sin su armadura puesta

Las orejas largas de elfa arquera parecieron alzarse mas cuando escucho la noticia, era raro ver a asesino de duendes sin su características armadura sucia y su casco sin cuernos, asintiendo elfa arquera poso su mirada en la puerta que llevaba al herrero del gremio, un viejo cascarrabias pero que sabía trabajar bien el metal

—Raro— susurro elfa arquera pero antes de poder decir algo más fue interrumpida con la llegada de mesonera la cual coloco su pedido en la mesa justo delante de ella causando un leve salto en la aventurera

—Aquí tienes, ¡Que lo disfrutes!— dijo la chica bestia con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba la bandeja al pecho, tomada desprevenida elfa arquera parpadeo un par de veces para recuperar la compostura

—Jezz— susurro ella con un leve sonrojo por haber sido sorprendida, sin ganas de que chaman enano la viera avergonzada zampo sus garras en el plato de sopa pero a mitad de este fue interrumpida con la llegada de una figura

—¡Cortabarbas!— dijo chaman enano colocando la pinta de cerveza sobre la mesa, delante de esta Asesino de duendes en ropa casual, su armadura y su casco había sido dejado con el herrero para reparaciones, elfa arquera tuvo que contener un leve sonrojo, ciertamente orcbolg era un hombre apuesto ¿Por qué ocultaba tanto su rostro?

—Mi señor Asesino de duendes, que alegría verlo de nuevo— dijo Sacerdote lagarto

Asesino de duendes asintió mientras miraba la última silla vacía de la mesa, su visita no había sido solo por placer —¿Puedo sentarme?— pregunto el

Elfa arquera asintió mientras respondía —Claro orcbolg, que esperas— dijo ella casi que pateando la silla en dirección del aventurero sin armadura. Asesino de duendes tomo el puesto quedando a un lado de sacerdote lagarto el cual le ofreció un trago pero este lo rechazo

— ¿Que necesitas corta barbas?— pregunto chaman enano —¿Duendes de nuevo?

—No

Elfa arquera aprovecho para soltar un chiste malo —Orcbolg diciendo que no se trata de duendes, ¡Cuidado de seguro se trata de un impostor!

Asesino de duendes poso su mirada en elfa arquera, en su rostro levemente sonrojado y la tranquilidad de su sonrisa sintiendo de nuevo ese extraño calor que había estado sintiendo desde su última misión —Recepcionista no me dejara tomar misiones de exterminio de duendes hasta que me recupere por completo

—Ciertamente, nos preocupaste bastante cuando perdiste la conciencia ante esa bruja— recordó sacerdote lagarto

—Quería preguntarles algo de ese día— asesino de duendes se acercó al grupo —¿No vieron nada raro en mi luego de que caí inconsciente?

Los otros tres aventureros se miraron entre sí, chaman coloco su mano en a barbilla, elfa arquera tomo una pose pensantica y sacerdote lagarto cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho luego de un momento de silencio los tres respondieron al mismo tiempo —No, nada fuera de lo normal

—Interesante— murmuro asesino de duendes levantándose de la silla habiendo tenido la información que necesitaba ¿acaso era algo que le estaba pasando a el? ¿Tal vez no era ningún hechizo?

— ¿Dónde vas?— pregunto elfa arquera curiosa

—Están esperando por mí— dijo el señalando a la recepción del gremio, elfa arquera dirigió su mirada a donde señalaba asesino de duendes para ver a granjera charlar animadamente con recepcionista la cual sonreía

—Ya veo— murmuro elfa arquera sintiéndose un poco decepcionada —¿hey orbolg?— asesino de duendes se giró a verla —Cuando te recuperes, ¡Tienes que venir a una aventura conmigo!

Asesino de duendes dudo un momento, pero la mira esperanzada y el sonrojo en el rostro de elfa arquera era como un hechizo sobre el, un susurro en la nuca lo decía lo que tenía que hacer, ignorándolo respondió —Esta bien, me has ayudado mucho— dijo el comenzándose a alejarse caminando en dirección de granjera

—¡Si!— dijo elfa arquera victoriosa dejándose caer en la silla,

Solo debía buscar la misión correcta

β

Era ya de noche, una solitaria vela alumbraba tenuemente su habitación quemándose lentamente sobre su mesa de noche mientras truenos y relámpagos iluminaban la nublada noche de primavera, una tormenta se había desatado horas atrás, podía escuchar la lluvia impactar en el techo y en la ventana de su habitación

Dio una nueva vuelta sobre su cama de paja, a pesar de la lluvia a pesar de ser de noche su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, no encontraba descanso ni concentración luego de su visita al gremio su cuerpo no se había calmado, había intentado quedarse dormido un par de veces pero sin resultado alguno una imagen en su mente daba vueltas sin darle alivio, era la imagen de granjera esta mañana como su voluptuoso cuerpo se movía con cada paso que daba, como su enorme pecho subía y baja con cada respiración, como su delicado rostro lo miraba con cariño y preocupación…como jugaba con su cabello rojizo cuando nadie la veía, no podía sacar a granjera de su mente, su cuerpo se sentía bien cada vez que se sumergía en esos pensamientos, mientras el extraño calor aumentaba su intensidad.

Ella probablemente estaba dormida, se decía intentando limpiar esos pensamientos, pero no podía su cuerpo no lo dejaba, pero antes de hacer otro intento para quedarse dormido un golpetear en su puerta llamo su atención

Knock, knock fue el sonido seco de su la puerta seguido de la delicada voz de granjera

— ¿Estas despierto?— sonó la pregunta de la chica desde el otro lado causando sorpresa en él, el cual no espera que la chica estuviera despierta a estas horas

Dudo unos instantes en responder, pero sin poder negarse contesto

—Si

La chica pareció alegrarse al otro lado — ¿Puedo entrar?

El silencio reino durante unos momentos, solo el sonido de la lluvia estaba presente

—Si

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando a granjera con una vela en la mano, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco el cual dejaba poco a la imaginación ya que quedaba ajustado a su generosa figura revelando la falta de prendas íntimas debajo de esta -después de todo a granjera le gustaba dormir desnuda- su pelo estaba alborotado y lucía un poco asustada, algo la había incomodado en su sueño ya que claramente se podía observar en su rostro, apenas vio el estado de la chica Asesino de duendes se levantó sin pensarlo siendo dominado por el instinto salió en dirección de la mesa donde reposaba su espada a un lado de la vela, gritos de aquel día resonaban en sus oídos

—¿Duendes?— pregunto el en tono apresurado mientras ajustaba el cinturón de la espada a su cintura ya que estaba sin su armadura, habiéndola dejado con el herrero del gremio solo una espada nueva era su equipamiento, pero antes de que terminara de abrochar el cinturón fue detenido por la suave mano de granjera la cual sonreía levemente

—No— susurro ella agraciada intentando contener una risita —No son duendes

Su cabeza se ladeo un poco su mientras sus ojos rojos se abrían y cerraban confundidos, si no eran duendes ¿que podía ser? Para que granjera lo molestara a estas horas de la noche

—Pesadillas— susurro ella un poco apenada bajando su mirada al suelo sin poder observarlo —La lluvia, los truenos y una pesadilla, ¿bastante infantil no crees?— murmuro ella —Me asuste un poco y pensé que…mejor olvídalo— dijo ella dándole la espalda a asesino de duendes para salir de la habitación pero fue detenido por la mano de él sosteniéndola del brazo

—No hay necesidad— dijo el en voz suave —entiendo

Granjera abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría

—¿No podías dormir?— pregunto el, ella asintió conectando su mirada con la de el —yo tampoco— admitió asesino de duendes, soltándola sintiendo su mano en llamas, algo en ella lo hacía sentir como si estuviera quemándose en vida

— ¿Puedo…dormir contigo esta noche?— pregunto ella en un susurro mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban incluso con la tenue luz de la vela podía ver su rostro avergonzado

Un nudo se formó en la garganta mientras un vacío se formaba en el fondo de su estómago, se sentía perdido…su maestro nunca le enseño que hacer en estas situaciones

Un incómodo silencio se posó entre los dos hasta que asesino de duendes respondió —Si— de verdad no tenía motivos para negarse tampoco para aceptar, pero un susurro en la nuca le implorara que no dejara ir el calor que desprendía granjera

Con un leve salto de alegría que sacudió sus pechos Granjera respondió con un —Gracias— mientras envolvió a asesino de duendes en un abrazo. Tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hacia la cama luego de unos instante acomodándose granjera y asesino de duendes habían decido dormir espalda contra espalda, un poco incómodo para ambos pero asesino de duendes había preferido ser así, no sabría que podía ser capaz de hacer si tenía de frente a la chica de cabello rojo

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro mientras la lluvia seguía libre afuera pero granjera rompió este

— ¿Te acuerdas ese día? Cuando vine a la granja de mi tío por primera vez— susurro granjera

—hmm— respondió asesino de duendes

—Fue bastante tonto de mi parte no— dijo ella mientras una leve sonrisa se posaba en sus labios —todavía recuerdo como tu hermana intervino antes de que termináramos peleando

—Sí, todavía sueño con ese día

—¿Pesadillas?— la voz de granjera se quebró imaginándose todo los horrores que él tuvo que haber presenciado ese día, con lentitud se giró en dirección asesino de duendes notando que este estaba con la espalda en la cama con el rostro hacia el techo y una mirada perdida

—todas las noches— revelo el, causando tristeza en granjera, si tan solo hubiera insistido a sus padres de que el fuera con ella, si tan solo no hubieran peleado ese día, si tan solo…tal vez la cosas fueran diferentes, tal vez su amigo no fuera el hombre roto en que se había convertido

—Perdón— dijo ella atreviéndose a colocar una mano sobre el pecho de asesino de duendes, justo encima de su corazón sintiendo su palpitar —nunca debí haber discutido contigo ese día

Asesino de duendes coloco su mano sobre la de ella, dándole un leve apretón —no lo estés, no es tu culpa— una mirada triste se acento en el rostro de asesino de duendes —después de todo es mía, si tan solo no me hubiera acobardado…si tan solo hubiera hecho algo

Todavía podía recordar ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, los gritos desesperado de su hermano, su suplicas de auxilio

" _duelo…por favor…duelo mucho"_

" _Alguien…por favor alguien"_

Como habían arrasado con su pueblo, como habían destripado a los vecinos, todo esto mientras el solo veía impotente sin hacer nada

" _¿De verdad crees que puedes matar duendes?"_

Pero antes de que se mente pudiera divagar en esas horribles memorias un peso en su abdomen lo obligo volver a la realidad, en su diatriba granjera se había apoderado de su abdomen habiéndose montado sobre el

— ¡Claro que no!— dijo ella acercándose su rostro al de asesino de duendes mientras colocaba sus suaves manos sobre el pecho de asesino de duendes —Eso no es verdad, no fue tu culpa

El pulso de Asesino de duendes se acelero podía sentir la respiración de granjera en su rostro, el dulce aroma que desprendía y la forma hipnótica con que se movía su pechos cada vez que respiraba, ese extraño calor volvió a apoderarse de el mientras su entrepierna se sentía en llamas y apretada ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con el?

—fue culpa de los duendes…no tuya— termino de decir ella en un susurro sonriendo par el deseando que el pudiera ver la verdad en sus palabras —Recuerda eso— coloco su suave mano en la mejilla de asesino de duendes causando un sonrojo en este, _Extraño_ pensó ella moviéndose para volverse a colocar en la cama pero apenas hizo el primer movimiento pudo sentir algo duro en su trasero sorprendida y confusa llevo su mano a la parte posterior tomando el extraño objeto entre su mano al mismo tiempo que asesino de duendes dejaba escapar en gemido, inmediatamente granjera supo de qué se trataba y solto su mano con rapidez mientras su rostro se encendía en llamas, quedando roja como un tomate desde la frente hasta el cuello

—Perdón— se apresuró a decir ella, apartando su rostro del de asesino de duendes, sin poder con la vergüenza, pero luego de unos instantes este no dijo nada, el silencio se había apodera de el

Con lentitud granjera giro de nuevo su rostro hacia asesino de duendes, notando su rostro sonrojado y su respiración entrecortada, pero sobre todo su mirada, su mirada penetrante puesta en ella que la hacía sentir en llamas, su ojos que seguían con detalle el movimiento de su pecho, era la misma miraba que podía ver en algunos de los chicos de la ciudad, como parecían comérsela con los ojos, esa misma mirada estaba puesta en asesino de duendes…una mirada que nunca había espera ver en el pero con la que había soñado varias veces, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, algo en ella le excitaba que la viera de esa forma

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— susurro granjera la cual levemente acerco su trasero a la pelvis de asesino de duendes, sintiendo el calor que este desprendía

—No lo sé— susurro asesino de duendes con voz ronca sintiendo el trasero de granjera sobre su entrepierna

—¿te agrada esto?— susurro granjera en el oído de asesino de duendes sintiendo atrevida y excitada al mismo tiempo siendo la primera vez que veía este lado de asesino de duendes, su siempre seria y dura actitud parecía cosa del pasado en estos momentos. Esto era nuevo para ella nunca antes había echo algo así pero la mirada en su rostro, tan diferente a la forma desconectada con la que parecía vivir la hacía querer más, más aun desde su cita en el festival de la cosecha, todavía podía recordad el calor en su mano cuando habían caminado de la mano ese día, como su cuerpo había deseado por mas contacto con el

Por su parte asesino de duendes no sabía cómo reaccionar, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, el calor que había estado sintiendo estos pasados días por fin se había liberado y se había echo cargo de su cuerpo su entrepierna gritaba liberación, que le quitaran ese trozo de tela que lo tenía aprisionado, quería mas, quería tocar los pechos de granjera, llevar su mano por su piel recorrer su cuerpo, todo esto era extraño nunca se había sentido así, nunca, no sabía como responder ni que hacer, su entrenamiento y sus años de experiencia cazando duendes no le había enseñado nada de esto

—Hey— llamo granjera mientras se quitaba un mechon de pelo de su rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja, un simple gesto pero que para asesino de duendes le parecía fascinante —¿me deseas?— susurro ella llevando su rostro al de el mientras sacudía ligeramente sus caderas causando una sensación placentera en asesino de duendes que no pudo contener otro gemido

Sin confiar en su voz asesino de duendes asintió levemente, granjera podía jurar que su corazón saldría volando de su pecho ¿cuantas veces no había soñado con ese momento?¿cuantas veces no había deseado con que el la viera como algo más que su amiga de la infancia? Como a veces se dejaba llevar por sus fantasías donde el la veía como la mujer en que se había convertido, con lentitud granjera comenzó a acercar su sonrojado rostro al de asesino conectando sus labios con los suyos en un simple beso casto pero que fue suficiente para terminar de derramar la última gota de auto control que poseía asesino de duendes

—Ese fue mi primer beso— revelo ella sintiéndose excitaba pero al mismo tiempo una enorme felicidad parecía explotar en su pecho sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se coló en su rostro, cuantas veces no había soñado con ese momento

Sin poder soportarlo más, sin poder contener ese fuego que quemaba su cuerpo asesino de duendes se lanzó sobre granjera capturando los labios de la chica en un apasionado beso, no sabía que estaba haciendo pero se sentía bien, dejándose llevar por el instinto comenzó a devorar los labios de granjera la cual no opuso resistencia, todo lo contrario recibía con brazos abierto cada beso de asesino de duendes el cual se hacía más atrevido con cada uno de ellos

—Mmm— dejo escapar un gemido contenido granjera mientras sentía la legua de asesino jugar con la de ella, pero fue tomado por sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de el comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo con desesperación terminando en su pecho —¡Ahh!— dejo escapar ella cuando las callosas manos de asesino de duendes comenzaron a jugar con sus pechos

Pero ese gemido sonaba a gloria para asesino de duendes el cual había entrado en un modo primitivo, su mente estaba en blanco mientras el susurro en su nuca parecía guiar sus acciones, deseoso de poder libarse de ese extraño calor que parecía llevarlo a la locura comenzó a levantar el camisón de ella pero sus manos no sabían decidirse si levantar la prenda o seguir la exploración del cuerpo de la chica, granjera pareció entender lo que el quería y rompiendo el beso entre ambos levanto su camisón arrojando la prenda de ropa al suelo dejando ver su cuerpo en toda su gloria a pesar de la pobre luz que daba la vela en la mesa de asesino de duendes, este podía ver con claridad el hermoso cuerpo de granjera, su magnífico y voluptuoso pecho, su suave y levemente marcado adoben el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente ante la acelerada respiración de la chica, esta no tenía ninguna clase de ropa íntima debajo, estaba completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, sintiéndose poseído asesino de duendes tomo de la cadera a la chica y haciendo uso de su fuerza llevo a esta a reposar sobra la cama de paja con delicadeza quedando el sobre ella

—Te amo— susurro ella en voz excitada mientras sentía nuevamente los labios de asesino de duendes capturar los de ella, con desesperación llevo su mano a la entrepierna de asesino de duende sintiendo el calor que este desprendía, entre besos y caricias logro quitarle la prenda que contenía su miembro dejando a este al aire libre —Nunca había visto uno— susurro ella mientras posaba su mano en el miembro de asesino de duendes causado un gemido por parte de este —¿se siente bien?— pregunto ella mientras acariciaba su miembro con delicadeza

—Si— dejo escapar asesino de duendes sintiéndose como nunca

Granjera sin poder resistirlo tomo una mano de él, quitándola de su pecho y guiándolo a su parte más inferior —puedes sentirlo— susurro ella en voz ronca mientras la mano de asesino de duendes comenzaba a explorar su núcleo causando que gimiera con cada nuevo descubrimiento por parte de el —estoy quemando…no puedo esperar más— susurro ella mientras se acomoda en la cama abriendo sus piernas a él, revelándole su lugar mas privado

Asesino de duendes solo pudo mirar con admiración la escena delante de él, granjera estaba con sus piernas abiertas a la espera, su hermoso rostro sonrojado, sus labios carnosos e hinchados, su increíble pecho en el cual podía perderse por días, su suave estómago y su largas y firmes piernas, era una imagen que quemaría en su memoria por siempre, siguiendo el susurro en su nuca asesino de duendes se acercó a la chica cerrando la distancia entre ambos, llevando su pelvis a la de ella, con una mano tomo su miembro el cual estaba listo y a la espera y con cuidado lo llevo a la apertura entre la pierna de granjera, al lugar donde el núcleo de ella lo estaba esperando

—Esta es mi primera vez— dijo granjera colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de asesino de duendes mientras sentía el miembro de asesino de duendes buscar el lugar correcto —Nunca había echo esto…por favor se gentil— dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos, conectando su mirada con la el

Asesino de duendes asintió mientras besaba los labios de ella y con un empuje penetro la virginidad de granjera la cual dejo escapar un leve quejido de dolor causando pánico en el rostro de asesino de duende el cual al tampoco tener experiencia en esto no sabía que esperar entrando en pánico intento sacar su miembro pero fue detenido por las piernas de granjera la cual había aprovechado para envolverlo en ellas

—No— dijo ella con un leve rostro de dolor —Solo duele un poco…es normal— le dijo ella intentando reconfortarlo

— ¿Segura?— susurro el preocupado

Granjera asintió durando unos instante en silencio mientras su cuerpo se adaptaba a la nuevas sensaciones y su región inferior se acostumbraba a la sensación del miembro de asesino de duendes dentro de ella, nunca pensó que algo tan grande pudiera caber dentro de su feminidad —está comenzando a sentirse bien— revelo ella moviendo sus caderas levemente causando placer en el rostro de asesino de duendes, ciertamente estaba comenzando a sentirse bien, muy bien —intenta moverte…lento— pidió ella mientras acercaba el rostro de el al de ella con sus manos capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso

Aceptando las palabas de granjera, asesino de duendes comenzó a moverse lentamente preocupado de que pudiera volver a causarle dolor a la chica, pero con cada penetración que hacia el rostro de granjera pasaba a uno de éxtasis, parecía estar disfrutando esto

—Si— susurro granjera en placer sintiendo el miembro de asesino de duendes llenándola con cada empuje, por su parte asesino de duendes se sentía en la gloria, el calor, la suavidad y lo apretado que se sentía granjera lo estaba llevando a la locura. Con cada penetración que hacía con su miembro más placer le causaba a ambos sin poder contenerse asesino de duendes comenzó a acelerar el ritmo causando más y más gemidos de placer por parte de la chica y con cada gemido asesino de duendes aumentaba el ritmo como si fuera ordenes de ella, luego de un par de minutos en ese ir y venir una extraña sensación comenzó a expandirse en su pelvis, se sentía como si algo quería salir, como si tuviera muchas ganar de ir a orinar

—Me siento extraño— susurro el al oído de la chica

—Yo también— dijo ella mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las de asesino de duendes —como si fuera a explotar

Y sin que ninguno pudiera controlarlo una sensación de calor se liberó en sus interiores causando un placer como nunca antes habían sentido

—¡Ahh!— grito granjera en éxtasis mientras sentía el miembro de asesino de duendes liberar algo dentro de ella, algo caliente y placentero

Sintiéndose sin fuerza asesino de duendes se dejó caer en la cama a un lado de granjera, todavía podía sentir su miembro en la entrepierna de granjera la cual se sentía húmeda y pegajosa luego de esa extraña sensación pero la rigidez y el calor de momentos atrás estaba comenzando a despejarse

— ¿Qué fue eso?— susurro granjera sintiéndose como nunca

—No lo sé— admitió asesino de duendes mientras intentaba calmar su respiración —pero se sentido bien

—si…se sintió bien— susurro granjera con un sonrojo, sintiendo el peso de lo que habían echo, pero antes de que pudiera comentar algo sintió los brazos de asesino de duendes envolverla llevándola hacia su cuerpo

Sorprendida granjera acepto el abrazo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de el y con una sonrisa y un enorme sonrojo le dijo

—Te amo, de verdad te amo

Asesino de duendes asintió mientras una pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

 **A/N: un capitulo mas y primer lemon que escribo, espero le guste y me den su opinión de como salio me gustaría mejorar en este aspecto ya que no tengo acostumbrado escribir sobre romance o smut, el próximo capitulo de este fic tardara en salir ya que me centrare en terminar el siguiente capitulo de mi otro fic sobre hombros de gigantes ademas que estoy trabajando en un proyecto aparte a ver si puedo lograr publicar una novela original en amazon, nunca antes había echo algo por el estilo ya que escribir siempre ha sido un hobby para mi, pero si puedo hacer algo de dinero haciendo algo que me gusta ¿por que no? y si puedo contar con su apoyo mejor, me disculpan los horrores ortográficos luego de que termino de escribir suelo dedicar poco tiempo a la corrección de errores ya que siempre lo dejo para futuro pero nunca lo hago, así que sorry si hay horrores ortográficos**


End file.
